Un jour mon prince viendra
by Kate-baka
Summary: Et si Shrek n'avait pas été un ogre mais le prince charmant qu'attendait Fiona du haut de sa tour ? Les choses auraient étaient différentes ?


Prologue

*•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•*

«Le jour sourira, la nuit pleurera, ogresse tristement, un baiser recevra et ce jour tu seras belle aux yeux de ton amant »

_Ce dicton, elle l'avait en tête depuis qu'elle était petite. Sa mère le lui répétait sans cesse le soir lorsqu'elle lui coiffait ses longs cheveux roux. _

_«**Pourquoi n'ais je pas le droit ce soir d'allez dormir chez Cendrillon** **?**» _demanda Fiona de sa petite voix triste._

_«**Parce que tu es…différente.**» _lui répondit sa mère affichant un petit sourire du coin de ses lèvres fines._

_Fiona, qui avait la tête baissé, examinait ses mains plus épaisses que celles de sa mère, et de cette couleur verte qu'elle détestait. Se redressant, elle leva ses yeux vers le miroir en face d'elle, et contempla sa laideur._

__«_**Je suis si moche…**_» couina-t-elle, les larmes lui venant aux yeux._

__«_**Ne dis pas cela ma chérie, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es belle comme un cœur**.»

__«_**Comme un ogre tu veux dire**_ ?»_

_Elle se leva et s'allongea dans son lit. Lilian posa délicatement le peigne sur la commode, et s'approcha de sa fille. Fiona rêvait de pouvoir aller à des fêtes, inviter ses copines le soir pour faire des pyjamas party, ou encore à y aller elle-même. Et non, elle était enfermée dans le château toute la nuit. Sa mère se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la chambre. Dès que la porte fut claquée, Fiona ne put retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi la vie était elle injuste avec elle ?_

_Lilian entra dans sa chambre, et s'approcha de son lit où était déjà installé son époux, lisant un livre tout en sirotant son thé du soir. Lilian s'assit afin d'enfoncer ses pieds froids sous le duvet._

__«_**Fiona m'a encore posé la question**_.» fit remarquer Lilian en prenant un livre sur sa table de chevet._

_Arold sortit de sa lecture, et tourna la tête vers sa femme._

__«_**Pauvre petite**_…» lâcha-t-il d'un air triste._

__«_**Vous devriez aller la voir mon cher !**_ » suggéra la reine en déposant ses lunettes sur son nez._

_Lilian n'eu pas à répéter qu'Arold s'était déjà levé, avait enfilé ses chaussons et était partit en direction de la sortit. La reine ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son mari était vraiment au petit soin pour leur fille._

_Arold marcha d'un pas rapide le long du couloir vers la chambre de Fiona, qui devait sans aucun doute pleurer._

__«_**Bonsoir Arold **_!» dit une voix à la fois malsaine et aigu._

_Le roi ravala sa salive, le visage crispé, se retourna, et regarda marraine la bonne fée, appuyé contre un mur, la lumière mauve et rose de sa baguette éclairant son visage._

__«_**Oh, marraine la bonne fée, si j'avais su que vous seriez là**_…» dit-il finalement, cachant bien que mal sa peur et sa surprise._

__«_**Je suis là pour parler.» dit elle ensuite en s'avançant d'un coup d'ailes. **»

_«**Mais…mais je vous écoute !**»

« **Silence !** _cria-telle._ **Te souviens-tu de notre marché **?» _demanda la fée pointant sa baguette contre la gorge du roi._

_Celui-ci la fixait, la sueur dégoulinant de son front, n'osant regarder__ son interlocutrice._

__«_**Oui, oui bien sûr, comment l'oublié**_ ?»_

__«_**Tu n'as pas l'air pourtant de m'avoir écouté attentivement Arold**_ !»_

_Marraine la bonne fée abaissa sa baguette, au grand soulagement d'Arold qui s'essuya le front, puis, elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre, regardant la pluie._

__«_**Pardon **_?» dit-il._

__«_**Ne fait pas le sot avec moi Arold. Si tu avais suivis mes indications, Fiona serait déjà enfermé dans sa tour, attendant l'arrivée de charmant**_ !»_

__«_**Nous contions le faire…hum…prochainement ! Lilian n'est juste pas rassuré, quitter Fiona alors qu'elle est encore si jeune…**»

__«_**Tiens donc, comme par hasard. Fiona n'est plus une enfant, elle sera d'ici deux ans adultes ! Cessez de vous conduire comme des gamins !**»

_Arold regarda la fée, la fusillant discrètement du regard. Soudain, celle-ci se retourna, et s'avança avec un regard menaçant._

__«_**Vous savez de quoi je suis capable Arold, et je n'hésiterai pas à tout vous reprendre ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**_» demanda marraine la bonne fée toujours aussi menaçante._

__«_**Oui…**_» grommela le roi dans sa barbe._

__«_**Bien.**_» lâcha simplement la fée avant de disparaitre dans le noir aussi vite qu'elle était venu. _

_Arold se tourna, et se rendit compte que la chambre de Fiona était à deux pas. Il avança, et toqua sur la porte avant d'entrer. Il s'approcha du lit de sa fille, et s'y assit. Elle était allongée, dos à lui, boudant tout en pleurant légèrement._

__«_**Laisse-moi**_ !» couina Fiona en reprenant un peu de couverture._

__«_**Allez mon sucre d'orge, tu es grande maintenant pour pleurer, non ?**_»_

__«_**Si j'étais grande, je pourrai aller à la fête !**_» marmonna la jeune fille suffisamment forte pour que son vieux père entende._

__«_**Tellement grande que bientôt, on t'emmènera avec ta mère dans un endroit où tu attendras ton prince charmant afin qu'il te délivre de ton sortilège**_ ! »_

_Fiona se tourna, tout de suite plus intéressé par la tournure de la conversation._

**_**«**C'est vrai ? Comme l'avait dit maman : le grand amour ?**»_ demanda-t-elle._

__«_**Oui ma chérie, et tu seras lavé de toute tristesse, et vivra dans le bonheur à jamais !** »

_Arold ne lui avait pas mentis, quelques jours plus tard, il demanda à Fiona de faire ses bagages. La jeune fille les avait déjà fait depuis presque une semaine, attendant jour pour jour son départ. Lorsqu'elle descendit avec sa grosse valise dans le hall du château, elle remarqua que ses parents étaient tristes. Ses derniers la couvrirent de baiser, de câlins et de gestes affectueux._

_« _**Tiens **_» dit sa mère._

_Lilian lui tendis un mouchoir en dentelle que Fiona garda précieusement dans sa main._

_« _**Merci mère !**_ » dit Fiona avant de lui déposer un dernier baiser._

_Tant dis qu'elle suivait un homme, ses parents lui faisaient des gestes d'adieux auxquels elle répondit naïvement. Elle suivit l'homme dehors, et entra dans une limousine rose. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'homme, qui ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance, et s'installa à l'intérieur. Elle entendit sa valise être mise dans le coffre. Puis, elle regarda par la fenêtre une dernière fois ses parents, installés devant les marches du château, regardant la voiture s'éloigner petit à petit._

_Au final, Fiona ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, ou plutôt, l'endroit exacte. Elle était stressée et à la fois excitée. Elle commençait également à s'ennuyer, elle avait pris de la lecture, mais la limousine bougeait trop pour pouvoir lire dans de bonne condition. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre, et ferma les yeux._

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, cela faisait des heures qu'elle dormait, et il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Soudain, elle sentit la limousine s'arrêter. Elle se demanda un instant ce qui ce passait, puis tout d'un coup, la portière s'ouvrit. Fiona sortit la tête de la voiture timidement, et descendit un petit escalier rose qui était installé devant elle. Elle fut aidée par l'homme qui proposa sa main pour descendre. Une fois au sol, elle regarda l'homme retourner dans la voiture, prenant avec lui le petit escalier, disparaissant petit à petit. _

_Avant même que Fiona est pu comprendre quelque chose, le soleil ce couchait. Elle soupira, puis une lumière éclaira la pièce. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Fiona était devenue ce qu'elle était toute les nuits : une ogresse. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, puis recula, effrayé. Il y avait de la lave en bas. Elle était dans un volcan ? Non impossible. Elle se pencha de nouveau, et aperçus un pont, puis des tours. Elle était donc dans un château. Elle recula, et aperçus sur sa droite une porte. Elle s'en approcha et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée à clé. Pourquoi était elle enfermée dans cette tour, et combien de temps allait elle restée ici ? Elle n'en savait rien, et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle ouvrit sa valise, posée sur un lit, et rangea ses affaires._

_Fiona regarda une dernière fois la fenêtre avant de se coucher. _


End file.
